pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Hailey
Hailey (real name Shiro Takahashi; nicknames neko-chan and Kitty) was born in Japan and raised in America. Whenever the full moon shines, she becomes a human until the sun comes back. In her human form, she looks just like her mother, Muzai. She is the godmother of Raiden and Ayanna. Personality Hailey will do almost anything to keep her and allies safe. She has a deep hatred for Herbert P. Bear, as he always tries to confess his love for her. As a running gag, whenever Herbert asks her why she wouldn't marry him, she claims she's a lesbian. However, Shiro is actually demiromantic asexual. Puffles will often try to set the two up, which sometimes annoys Hailey. Her goal is to kill Herbert. She has sanity problems, which she gets from her father, who was described as a psychopathic killing machine whenever angered. Hailey rarely even frowns because she is almost always postitive, and is confident about her goal. Hailey looks up to Charlie as an older brother, who often plants a grenade on her for some reason. As for how Foxy had gotten a human form, she blames Gary. She is a fan of the hit game series Five Nights at Freddy's (FNaF), and has beaten 4/20 mode on Custom Night. She was cast as Mike Schmidt/Jeremy Fitzgerald in the FNaF parody Five Nights at Herbert's. During her shifts in the parody, she befriended the cast of FNaF, and easily befriended Foxy the Pirate, who was turned human from Gary's Humanizing Machine. Biography Shiro was born in Japan, to the legendary cat demon, Hanamizuki (meaning "Dogwood"), and his human wife, Muzai (meaning "Innocence"). Hanamizuki was killed by a group of demonslayers, and asked Muzai to name the unborn child Shiro (His favorite color was shiro, which means white in Japanese). After his death, Shiro (Or Hailey) was born, and Muzai died afterwards. Shiro was taken to an adoption center, where she was later adopted by a kind American couple, who had tried for years to have a child, but always ended with a miscarriage. She had a happy life with the American family, but not at school; people had always poked fun at her for her ears, but she did have a friend who stood out as well: Kyah Johnson, a girl with wolf ears. The both of them ended up being home schooled, and have completed it. After Hailey turned fourteen, she went on a cruise to the Caribbean Islands with her family, and was thrown off in a hurricane, which took her to Club Penguin Island. After quickly befriending the PSA, they tested her strength, stamina, and skills in weaponry. Eventually, they allowed her to join the agency, and became a weapons expert. She and Lily got along the best, for their love of anime, and sweets. After Charlie and ADL joined, she easily befriended them as well, looking up to Charlie like an older brother (Who may be a bit annoying at times). Powers Because of her parents being a demon and a human, Shiro has a genetic mutation in her circulatory system known as Black Blood, which enables her to use her blood as a weapon. Shiro's primary weapon of choice is a sword. Because of this, Shiro has what is called a "Madness Wavelength". The stronger it is, the stronger she is when it is activated in combat. Trivia *She has a DeviantARThttp://phoenixthehedgehog16.deviantart.com/, Tumblr (lamp-senpai), and Twitter (@fazfrackadoodle). *She is legit trash for the musical "Starmites" *Despite her hatred towards her, Shiro has actually had no interaction with Dian whatsoever. Quotes *"You can't tell me what do to." *"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" *"Foxy, no -" *"I'm not ready for that commitment!" *"I'm too young to get hitched." Gallery That Chick with the Hoodie.png|That chick with the hoodie. 019.JPG|Hailey and Lily just chillin' like bosses. References Category:PSA Agents Category:Humans Category:Users Category:Cats Category:Foreigners Category:Females Category:Crackheads Category:Hailey's Characters